A suspension system for a vehicle typically includes components such as shock absorbers, struts, stabilizer bars and the like. A strut typically includes a shock absorber with a coil spring disposed around the shock absorber and is affixed to and between a top mount assembly and a knuckle of a wheel assembly. The shock absorber and the coil spring are designed to dampen irregularities (e.g., bumps, pot holes, etc.) on a road surface the vehicle is traveling on. The coil spring is also designed to maintain the height of the vehicle and support weight that may be added to the vehicle. Upon compression of the strut, the coil spring compresses and attempts to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the shock absorber. However, current strut assemblies have at least one end of the coil spring in a fixed position, i.e., at least one end of the coil spring is not free to rotate about the shock absorber. The fixed position of the at least one end of the coil spring relative to the shock absorber may result in a torque on the shock absorber when the coil spring is compressed. Also, the torque may be transferred to the knuckle and result in a pull on the wheel assembly as the vehicle travels over road irregularities.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative struts that reduce or eliminate torque resulting from coil spring compression.